1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notebook organizers and particularly relates to a notebook organizer which securable to the rings of the notebook and is provided with several compartments suitable for keeping small items that are of common use for businessmen an/or students, such as pencils, pens, postage stamps, business cards, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of notebooks often have a desire to organize and store items associated with the use of the notebook. Several devices have been previously patented which aid in this storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,687, entitled "BOX FOR LOOSE-LEAF HOLDERS" discloses a box for loose-leaf holders made, in part, by sheet material which comprises two telescopically associated sections that are hingedly connected so that the box can be opened and closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,376, entitled "POCKET FOR RING BINDERS" discloses a pocket for ring binders formed of flexible thermoplastic resin with special heat sealed reinforcements and a closure element, preferably a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,450, entitled "PORTABLE INDEX CARD HOLDER FOR NOTEBOOKS" discloses a portable index card holder for notebooks with a plurality of transparent sheets for containing the index cards, positioned in an overlapping array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,273, entitled "ORGANIZATIONAL INSERT AND ALBUM" discloses an insert particularly suited for a student's school year. Each insert includes first and second sections joined along a common edge and movable from a folded condition essentially protecting the stored contents to an extended position which exposes information in certain display areas and allows removal of bulk stored information, such as report cards.
None of the aforementioned patents provides an efficient, space saving inexpensive means for containing, within the binder, several functional elements typically employed by users of such ringed binders.